


Celebrating the Holidays in Katolis

by mojo72400



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Sloppy Makeouts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: It's the first time humans and elves celebrate the holidays together since peace was brought on the two sides when Azymondias returned to his mother.





	Celebrating the Holidays in Katolis

It’s the holidays and it’s the first time the humans and the elves celebrate the holidays together since peace was brought on the two sides when Azymondias returned to his mother. Winter has arrived and the whole city is covered in snow.

Katolis decided the host the festivities since the two princes were responsible for returning the dragon prince to his mother with the help of a Moonshadow elf assassin.

During the celebration, the people exchanged gifts with each other, human to human, elf to elf, human to elf.

Ezran and Bait were helping themselves with some food and sweets from the holiday feast. Ezran then saw a tray of mugs filled of creamy, frothy, yellow liquid and decides to get a mug only for Callum to stop him and tell him “Ez, I told you before that the eggnog is for grown-ups”

Before Callum left, he told Bait “Please watch over him”.

When Callum was finally gone, Ezran decided to get a mug of eggnog only for Bait to consistently croak angrily at him but Ezran ignored him and drank a full mug of eggnog in a matter of seconds, without thought due to his excitement.

After Ezran finished his mug of eggnog, he hiccupped and felt dizzy as his speech was slurred.

“My head feels funny” Ezran said before he passed out on the table with Bait croaking in dismay.

Soren just passed by Ezran to get his mug of eggnog and when he saw Ezran, he said while he drank “Wow, that’s some pretty strong stuff…for a lightweight”

“Oh, go easy on him Sor-bear, it’s the holidays” Claudia said as she’s making a snowman with her magic while making a snow angel.

Meanwhile, Callum walking around the festival only to be tapped on the shoulder and to be greeted by a familiar Scottish accent.

“Happy Holidays, Callum” Rayla said.

“Happy Holidays to you too, Rayla” Callum greeted her.

“Here, I got this for you” Rayla said as she gave Callum a spell book.

“Thanks, Rayla, here’s your present” Callum said as he gave her red scarf which is identical to his and wrapped it around her neck.

“Aww, how sweet Callum, thanks” Rayla said as she hugged him.

“Hey, step-prince look up” Soren said as he was drinking what was perhaps his 4th mug of eggnog.

 Callum looked up along with Rayla and they both saw mistletoe, they both blushed at the sight of it.

“Come on, Callum, give that pretty elf a big kiss” Soren said.

Callum then took a deep breath and quickly kissed Rayla on the cheek.

Rayla blushed from Callum’s cheek kiss and Soren said “Boo, give her a real kiss, maybe even a wet one with the tongue” only for Claudia to slap her big brother on the back of his head.

“I’m not sure if Rayla would want that kind of a kiss minus the wet tongue thing” Callum said nervously.

“Are you kidding me, Callum? I’d want that because…I like you. I like like you” Rayla said.

“Really, because spoiler alert, I like like you too” Callum said.

“Then kiss me you dummy” Rayla said before the two locked lips under the mistletoe with Rayla popping her foot up during the kiss. Callum could taste her lips, it tasted like cinnamon and alcohol from the eggnog and Moonberry from the Moonberry juice bowl which Soren definitely spiked. He ran his fingers down her silky, soft, white hair as it shone from the moonlight.

The crowd started to feel awkward when both Callum and Rayla decided to let their tongues get in on the kissing action, turning their kiss into a full-out make-out session with Rayla wrapping her leg around Callum’s waist and both teens were moaning. Good thing, Ezran was passed out on the table because what’s happening right now isn’t for kids like him.

The two finally broke off their kiss and were panting heavily.

“Wait for a while” Callum said as he left and went to Claudia and told her “I see that my brother is passed out on the table, can you take him to his bedroom and make him a sober potion because we’re gonna have a talk tomorrow about underage drinking”.

Callum then went back to Rayla and said “Now, where were we?”

“We’re about to slow things down” Rayla said.

“Well, shall we dance then?” Callum said as he extended his hand towards Rayla.

“Such a gentleman” Rayla said as she took his hand and danced with him.

As they danced, Callum said “I like like you, Rayla”.

“Oh, just say that you love me you dummy” Rayla said as she giggled at his awkwardness.

“Very well then, I love you, Rayla” Callum said.

“I love you too, Callum” Rayla said before the two share a small but sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Rayla and Callum both have strong tolerance to alcohol


End file.
